Yesterday, Tonight, and Tomorrow
by IvanLovver11
Summary: Well, i suck at summaries, but here goes. A teenaged Girl Romances Anthony Padilla. SMUT. NO LIKE, NO READ. Please, no flames, this is my first SMOSH fanfic, and its actually quite old.


_**Yesterday, Tonight, and Tomorrow**_

_** By IvanLovver11**_

On a rainy, cloudy day, a young girl about 14 years of age was walking into an Adam and Eve Adult Novelties shop, looking for a gift to give to a good friend of hers. Now, normally, a 14 year old girl would be shunned straight out of the store. But this young girl did NOT look as though she were 14. Her breast size was a 36D, she was 5"6.5', and was dressed to look as though she were older. She was also a frequent in the store, and they did not question her. She was a decently pretty girl. Grey eyes that changed from blue to green, dirty blonde hair, which she died brown and had cropped to her chin. She had freckles upon freckles on her body and face, and her cheeks were constantly bright red. She was not, however, sought out by the douche bags her own age, thank God. She had a few… quirks, you could say.

She had a taste for being dominated and men in their twenties. Her friends would laugh at her, but she would just ignore them, caught in her whirlwind of fantasies. She currently was lusting over a man named Anthony Padilla. He was a gorgeous specimen of the human race with chocolate eyes and midnight hair. He was tall, lean, and toned. His sense of humor was amazing, and slightly perverse, just like hers. She was going into Adam and Eve to get something fun for the night she had planned. She knew his favorite haunts, and waited for him there, dressed in something that was quite a sight to see. She had on a Lolita Goth Mini Skirt that was black as pitch and had tears covering almost every inch of it. She also had on a deep purple corset that was tied underneath the bust. The strange sight to see was that she was completely sober, yet she was barefoot, and it was the middle of January. As she waited, other men stopped and stared, whistled like the pigs they were, even tried to grope her, for which they promptly received a foot to the groin.

Finally Anthony arrived, and the girl started the hunt.

"Hey, I've seen you here before, you come here often?" The girl always started her conversations that way. It seemed to spark the men's curiosity, but also showed she was innocent… or at least gave the illusion.

"Yeah, I come here about once a week. I've never seen you here before, though. Are you one of the strippers?" Anthony had on a smile that never failed to disgust her, as it was a greedy, testosterone filled smile, filled with nothing but a craving, and every intention of satisfying it. The girl smiled to herself, knowing already that this would be an easy night.

"No, I'm not a stripper, I sort of hide out in the back. Wanna dance?" Of course, she knew he would say yes. No man would say no to her when she looked as she did.

"Uh, of course. Who DOESN'T wanna dance with you?"

"I'll be right back then, I'm gonna go request a song." She smiled her best smile and walked away, swaying her hips slowly back and forth as she walked away, as if her hips were a pendulum, and at each peak, they would stop for a moment, then begin their decent. She heard Anthony chuckle to himself, and smirked, thinking '_this is almost gonna be TOO easy'_.

When she returned, Don't trust a ho bye 3oh!3 was playing. She always had this song play, feeling it was fair warning for the men. Anthony still had that smile on his face, but it had changed. It was more an awe filled smile than anything, and there was a gleam in his eyes.

"I like this song. I feel it… connects with me. I had a bad experience with a female prostitute once. She had fulfilled her purpose, and was asking $250 for her pay. She was new, very new. I said no, kicked her out of my house, and then she… well… never mind. Let's just say I will never hire a prostitute again."

"Wow… so… you go both ways?"

"Yes, I am bisexual." She could tell. He was going to ask soon.

"Sooo, wanna head over to my place?"

"Uh, who DOESN'T?" She said, copying his words from earlier.

The drive to his house was filled with tension. Anthony had been hinting subtly at his intentions all the way there, and the girl had been reacting positively to them. They finally got to his house, and he opened her door for her and helped her out of the car. He showed her inside and gave her a quick tour of the house. When they got to his bedroom, she shut the door behind him.

"So, what have you done lately, because I heard you've been a naughty girl" Not many men have pulled that one on her, but she was still experienced with her favorite game, which had many variations. Master and slave, Dominant and Recessive, Prisoner and Torturer. They were all fun and exciting for her. She changed her expression to look as though she were a child who had done something wrong, and was worried about her punishment. Then she broke into a mischievous grin.

"Well, nothing yet" Then she kissed him. But this was not just a kiss. This was the lock that had been around her heart coming undone. She felt a feeling that told her: you have completed your task, you have won. She moaned, and the games REALLY began. She ripped Anthony's shirt of his body and into pieces, and he was not fazed. He had already taken off her corset and was working on her skirt now. She took his belt off in one clean swipe, took off his pants, and stopped dead in her tracks.

She got on the bed, held her hands out straight to her sides, as though she were restrained, and did the same with her legs. Anthony immediately got on top of her and started to grind his hips and groin against hers. She was moaning and panting like a mad dog, and finally he took off his underwear and revealed a 6 inch long penis, at least 5 inches in circumference. He began to penetrate her, and she screamed as she had an enormous orgasm.

The unbelievable happened after that. Anthony's room-mate, Ian, had walked into the room, and had a look of disgust, embarrassment, and slight wanting on his face. The girl got up and left the room, and Ian followed, closing the door behind him. Ian didn't even get the chance to speak, as the girl was already kissing him, moving slowly down his neck. She took his shirt off, and began to kiss her way down to his pelvis.

By then, there was a large protrusion in his pants. She took of his pants and began to kiss and lick his erect penis. She had long become numb to the constant sensation of pleasure. She began to move faster, taking him into her mouth. Then she went back up to his neck and stayed there for a few seconds, and walked back to Anthony's room, wiping off her mouth, leaving Ian dead on the floor.

Anthony was shocked and stunned, but the girl just got back on the bed and began to blow him too. She showed no sign of disgust at his ejaculation, and he showed no sign of knowing what the hell had just happened. She swallowed his semen like the good little whore that she was, and went back to his mouth. She then went to his neck and bit down slightly. Anthony was shocked. But then he felt strange. He was in pain, horrible, awful pain. And the girl just sat and watched, putting her clothes back on and acting as calm as could be.

A few days later, Anthony awoke from his horrible pain, with 15 other man in his home, and the girl. He had bright red eyes, and the girl smiled an insane smile, and started laughing like a maniac. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"And this is the story of how I met my maker, and how every one else's story will be until the end…."


End file.
